mst3kfandomcom-20200215-history
MST3K 607 - Bloodlust!
The Short Uncle Jim's Dairy Farm Synopsis Two siblings from the city visit their uncle's dairy farm for the summer. The children tour the farm's modern facilities, including milking machines. During a summer of hard work and healthy living, the boy gains enough strength to finally climb a rope. At the end of the summer, the city-dwellers return to the metropolis with their family, wiser and healthier for having spent their summer on their uncle's farm. The Movie Synopsis Two couples - Betty and Johnny (June Kenney and Robert Reed), and Jeanne and Pete (Joan Lora and Eugene Persson) - are vacationing at sea together. When the ship's captain passes out drunk, they decide to go to a nearby jungle island. As they depart, Capt. Tony (Troy Patterson) awakens and calls out, warning them not to. As they explore the island, Johnny falls into a pit. The others start pulling him out, but look up to see Dr. Balleau (Wilton Graff) and two servants. Balleau orders the servants to help get Johnny out. That night at his house, Balleau tells the couples that he moved to the island "after the war" to indulge his passion for hunting. Both couples want to leave, but Balleau says they can not because wild animals prowl the jungle. Ballaeu makes his wife Sandra (Lilyan Chauvin) show Betty and Jeanne to the guestroom, while Balleau's servant Jondor (Bobby Hall) escorts Johnny and Pete to their room. A bit later, Sandra and houseguest Dean Gerard (Walter Brooke), who are lovers, discuss Dean's latest plan for their escape. Meanwhile, Johnny and Pete go to Betty and Jeanne's room to talk about their situation. They decide to poke about the house. Betty and Johnny are stopped by Sandra and Dean, who take them back to the guestroom. Jeanne and Pete find a tunnel. They hide as a servant walks into a room. When he leaves, Jeanne and Pete go in and discover a vat of bubbling acid. They hide again when the servant returns and are horrified when he reveals a woman's body floating in an aquarium. The servant leaves again. Jeanne and Pete go back to the guestroom to tell the others what they have seen. Dean tells them his escape plan. He and Sandra will slip out of the house, steal a boat, go to the mainland and then come back with help. But as they sneak through the front gate, Balleau, toting a spear, follows. Two days pass. No one has seen Balleau or heard from Sandra and Dean. As Betty and Johnny discuss this, a servant enters the room. They hide as the servant walks through a secret door. When he comes out, they go in, There they discover Balleau and his "trophies" - the mounted bodies of people he has hunted, Sandra and Dean among them. By way of explanation, Balleau tells Betty and Johnny that he was a sniper during the war. At first he detested sniping, he says, but then began to enjoy it, and soon the enjoyment "turned into a lust - a lust for blood!" As Balleau tells both couples that he will hunt Johnny and Pete, Jondor comes in dragging Capt. Tony behind him. Balleau adds Tony to the hunt for failing to bring Balleau sufficient inmates from the "penal island." Balleau says he will hunt only the three men. Betty and Jeanne will stay with him and now that Sandra is dead, he is "looking forward to getting to know them better ... much better." Jondor locks the girls in the guestroom. Balleau says that he will carry a crossbow and only three arrows, one for each man, To make things more "sporting", he tosses Tony a pistol and says they will find ammunition in the "Tree of Death." But they find just one bullet. Tony runs off with it, leaving Johnny and Pete to fend for themselves. When Tony attempts to shoot Balleau, the gun will not fire. Balleau has removed the firing pin. He kills Tony. After escaping from the guestroom, Betty and Jeanne enter the tunnel Pete and Jeanne had found earlier. They go into the room with vat of acid, hoping to arm themselves with knives, but a servant comes in. He and Betty tussle and Betty, the daughter of a judo expert, judo-flips the servant into the acid, where he dissolves, screaming in agony. The girls head into the jungle, looking for Johnny and Pete. Balleau and Jondor are still hunting the boys when Jondor falls into a leech-filled pond. Balleau leaves him to drown. Betty and Jeanne find Johnny and Pete. They head for Balleau's house, planning to use his rifles against him. They find rifles, but no ammunition. They are defenseless. Balleau finds the couples hiding in his trophy room. Holding them at gunpoint, he poses them in the tableau they will be in after he has killed them. Suddenly, Jondor, covered with leeches, bursts in. Jondor grips Balleau in a bear hug and, as Balleau screams, impales him on a cross, killing him as the couples watch. Information * This movie is an adaptation (the fifth to its date) of the novel The Most Dangerous Game, written in 1924 by Richard Connell. * Much of the background music used in this film was also used in The Unearthly. * June Kenney, Troy Patterson, and Eugene Persson also appeared in Earth vs The Spider. The Episode Host Segments Prologue: As Crow's therapist, Tom Servo probes into Crow's psyche with a series of deep and penetrative questions, and none of them helpful. Segment One: While Tom shows he hasn't heard of doctor/patient confidentiality, down in a newly redecorated Deep 13, Dr. F prepares for the arrival of his mother, giving the SOL crew pre-generated messages of praise to read out, but she is more pleased to see Frank than her son. Gypsy goes into a mental breakdown and rants about Forrester's scripts and tries to think up of something that rhymes with the "b-word" (which she actually says). Mike and the Bots are shocked and surprised about Gypsy saying that word. (Servo: sing-song "Gypsy's in trouble! Gypsy's in trouble!") Segment Two: While Mike goes off to be Kenny G, Crow's fears his Veg'able stand will ever get traffic prove to be unfounded after a destructive jaunt by Tom Servo. Segment Three: Mike and the Bots engage in a spot of good old fashioned square dancing, but Crow's calls veer wildly between calm and oppressively doom-laden. Segment Four: Crow ruins the SOL's Mystery Murder Dinner Theater within 30 seconds (I did it!). 's Veg'able stand']] '''Closing (Segment Five):' Based on very flimsy evidence, the Bots think Mike is hunting them like the evil Dr. Balleau from the movie, and set a trap when the unsuspecting human reads out letters, while Dr. F is left behind as his mom and Frank go out on the town. Stinger: Tony gets an arrow in the stomach Trivia * Mary Jo Pehl's first appearance as Pearl Forrester. * According to Mike Nelson in the book "The Mystery Science Theater 3000 Amazing Colossal Episode Guide", out of respect for Robert Reed, who died of AIDS in 1992, the writers decided to hold back on easy references to his role in The Brady Bunch. It is only mentioned once during the entire show. * The fiddle during the square dancing skit was performed off-camera by Maria Bamford. * This episode aired third during Turkey Day '18. * Segment 2 is call-back to segment 2 from Zombie Nightmare (which, unfortunately, wasn't first broadcast until a few months after this episode had aired). * The redecorated Deep 13 actually first appeared in the previous episode, but is given an onscreen reason for having happened here. Callbacks * "We didn't steal no bike, neither." (Teen-Age Strangler) * "Manos!" Obscure References *''"After all...a boy's best friend is his mother!"'' :This phrase Dr. Forrester is paraphrasing comes from a proverb of indeterminate origin. It became the title of a song written by Harry Miller and Joseph P. Skelley in 1883. It has since become most commonly associated with the character Norman Bates from Psycho (who had a complicated relationship with his mother). *''"All the commotion provokes a bull snake!"'' :Riff indicating the danger these kids are in playing in the hayloft as bull snakes mimic rattlesnakes about to strike when provoked. But unlike rattlesnakes, bull snakes are not venomous and pose no threat to these kids. *''"The Summer of My German Humiliation."'' :The Summer of My German Soldier is a novel about an American girl who befriends an escaped German POW during World War II. *''"A very special Ziffel family reunion."'' :A reference to Green Acres, on which the Ziffel family treated a pig named Arnold as a member of the family. *''"Why, Uncle Jim's even enrolled them in the Posse Comitatus!"'' :Posse Comitatus is an American white supremacist group. *''"This is the Edvard Munch painting that wasn't stolen."'' :Edvard Munch's most famous painting The Scream, which has been stolen several times. This is probably most directly referencing the theft of one version of the painting from the National Gallery in Oslo on the day the 1994 Winter Olympics began in Lillehammer, Norway. *''"This is exactly how Leakey found Lucy."'' :A reference to "Lucy", a fossilized hominid skeleton unearthed in Ethiopia in 1974. However, despite what Tom suggests, Lucy was not discovered by Louis Leakey. *''"This is the best Saul Bass title sequence ever!"'' :Graphic designer Saul Bass was famous for designing movie title sequences, which often incorporated highly stylized or abstract animation. *''"I'll just go see what Isaac is doing on the lido deck."'' :Referring to the bartender Isaac Washington on ''The Love Boat''. *''"Wait, you forgot Tallulah Bankhead!"'' :Tallulah Bankhead was a cast member in Alfred Hitchcock's movie LIfeboat. *''"Unfortunately, they landed on Bikini Atoll in 1947."'' :Bikini Atoll was destroyed by a series of nuclear tests in the years after World War II. *''"Kicks just keep getting harder to find!" '' :A line from the song "Kicks" by Paul Revere and the Raiders. *''"Sounds like James Galway's bringing up the rear."'' :James Galway is an Irish classical musician. *''"Odd production of Blithe Spirit."'' :Blithe Spirit is a Noel Coward play about a writer who is haunted by the ghost of his late wife. *''"They'll leave the light on."'' :Mike is paraphrasing the advertising slogan for Motel 6. *''"And I'm still Victor Buono."'' :Character actor Victor Buono is best remembered for playing the villain King Tut on the [[Wikipedia:Batman (TV series)|1960s Batman TV show]]. *''"Heh...Rob and Laura's room!"'' :Although they were married, Rob and Laura on The Dick Van Dyke Show were depicted sleeping in separate beds as it was too "sexually implicit" back then to show them sharing one bed. *''"The wall is covered with Issey Miyake clothing."'' :Issey Miyake is a Japanese fashion designer. *''"This is one of Jeff Smith's weirder shows."'' :Jeff Smith was the host of the cooking show The Frugal Gourmet. *''"Geez! Long before Peter Billingsley there was THIS guy."'' :Peter Billingsley is best known for his iconic role as Ralphie from the holiday classic A Christmas Story. *''"There's no future, no future...'' :Crow is quoting the Sex Pistols song "Anarchy in the UK". *''"I shouldn't have let Brian Epstein dress me." '' :Brian Epstein was a British music entrepreneur who famously managed The Beatles. *''"Hey look up there! It's a coelacanth!"'' :Coelacanths are an ancient species of fish thought to have died out 65 million years ago; until they were discovered by Western science in 1938 living in the West Indian Ocean. *''"Welcome to my production of Tru."'' :Tru is a one-man play about Truman Capote. *''"During my Montclair Moment."'' :A reference to an old advertising campaign for Montclair cigarettes. *''"It's called Captain Eo."'' :Captain Eo was a 3-D movie starring Michael Jackson that was shown at Disney theme parks during the 1980s and '90s. *''"Is that Alf on the wall in the background?"'' :Alf was a 1980s sitcom about a wisecracking alien living with a suburban family. *''"Brian Benben!"'' :Brian Benben starred on the HBO sitcom Dream On. *''"Bob Packwood goes a-courtin'."'' :Oregon senator Bob Packwood's political career ended in the early 1990s due to a highly publicized sexual harassment scandal. *''"I think it's Charlie Callas!"'' :Charlie Callas was a popular comedian during the 1970s, and was known for nervously chattering and making odd noises as part of his act. *''"This is The Osterman Weekend."'' :The Osterman Weekend is a spy novel by Robert Ludlum. *''"Look at this...Lucas McCain's armoire!"'' :Lucas McCain was the title character on the Western TV series The Rifleman. *''"A cave is not a home..."'' :A parody of the Dionne Warwick song "A House Is Not a Home", which was later recorded by Luther Vandross. Notes * Video Release *Commercially released on VHS by Rhino Entertainment in March 2000, the episode was also released at the same time as a part of a 3-VHS set with The Creeping Terror and The Side Hackers. *Commercially released on DVD by Rhino in November 2002 as part of The Mystery Science Theater 3000 Collection: Volume 1, a 4-DVD set with The Skydivers, The Creeping Terror and Catalina Caper. The DVD release is a double-sided disc, with the MST version on one side and the un-MSTed movie on the other. The MST side includes a trailer for the original movie. **The set was re-released in September 2015 by Shout! Factory. ***The DVD's special feature is the movie's original theatrical trailer. *Available for rent or purchase on Amazon's streaming service. Category:MST3K Episodes Category:Episodes with shorts Category:Season 6 Category:Unrated movies Category:Directed by Trace Beaulieu Category:Film adaptations